


You Do Me a Solid. . .

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara asks Felix to be a delivery boy. For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/fluff_friday/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/fluff_friday/"><b>fluff_friday</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do Me a Solid. . .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [home!](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=home%21)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
blah  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fic: bsg](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+bsg), [fluff friday](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/tag/fluff+friday)  
  
  
_**Fic: You Do Me a Solid. . .**_  
**Title:** You Do Me a Solid. . .  
**Fandom:** Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
**Characters/Pairing:** Felix Gaeta, Kara Thrace.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Through "The Son Also Rises" in Season 3, but it's set sometime in 2.   
**Summary:** Kara asks Felix to be a delivery boy. For [](http://community.livejournal.com/fluff_friday/profile)[**fluff_friday**](http://community.livejournal.com/fluff_friday/).   
**Disclaimers:** I do not own anything or anyone mentioned in this fic. I am not profiting from the writing or posting of this fiction. All these characters belong to Ron D. Moore, David Eick, Sci Fi, NBC Universal and their various subsidiaries.

**A/N:** Thanks to [](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile)[**leiascully**](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/) for crit, as per usual. EDIT: And to [](http://trovia.livejournal.com/profile)[**trovia**](http://trovia.livejournal.com/), who realized that I forgot to mention that this probably takes place sometime in season 2.

Kara sidled into CIC, which was presently empty but for Felix Gaeta and a few ensigns hovering over their stations. She strolled over to Gaeta's comm station and leaned over the back of the console. "Gaeta. I need you," she said without preamble.

Someone a few stations over let out a low whistle, and Gaeta frowned and cast shifty glances around the control room. "Listen, Starbuck," he said, lowering his voice, "I'm, ah, busy, but maybe later--"

"Felix Gaeta," she crowed, hands on her hips and big wide Starbuck eyes full of mischief, "Do you think I'm _hitting_ on you?"

"No?" His voice lifted up at the end like it had suddenly acquired thrusters, and he cleared his throat and nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. "What _do_ you want, then?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you're not hitting on me, I think I'm offended," he said, half-haughty and half-teasing. He cleared his throat again. "Kara. I have a reputation to maintain here, you know," he said out of the corner of his mouth. He gestured vaguely to his compatriots with one hand, the motion so jerky that it could have been mistaken for a nervous twitch. "Play along?"

She pulled her lips over to the side, amused. "I need a favor, Felix, that only you can do," she drawled, placing one hand ostentatiously over his. He could feel the jealous stares of the other control operators, and he smiled. "I think that got their attention," she added.

"That's more like it," he said smoothly, and then nodded at her, all business. "What can I do for you today, Lieutenant?"

She reached seductively into her jacket with her free hand, and his eyebrow shot up further. She made a show of pulling out a large envelope. "I need you to put _this_," she said, sliding the envelope with aching slowness across his comm station, "With the Old Man's morning reports when you take them in tomorrow."

He leaned over and squinted at it. "What is this?"

She clasped her hands behind her back and blinked at him as sweetly as she could manage. "Is that important?"

"Kara, Kara, Kara," he sighed. "If I'm going to breach protocol for you, can't I at least know why I'm doing it?"

She walked her fingers up his arm and winked at him. One of the other operators dropped a clipboard. "I thought you were doing it for your _reputation_?"

"Even my reputation isn't worth offending the Old Man," he said, leaning over his station and propping his chin up on one elbow so that he was at eye level with her. He tapped the paper with the tip of one finger. "And so?"

"It's a birthday card, all right?" She squirmed uncomfortably. "I made it for him. Tomorrow is the Old Man's birthday."

"You made the Old Man a birthday card?"

"Yeeeees," she said, and he noted that her face had gone a little pink with embarrassment. "Is this gonna be a problem?"

"Of course not," he said, plucking the card up and grinning at her as he neatly tucked it into a stack of paperwork. "I knew what it was. I just wanted to hear you say it." He looked back over at her expectantly, and she grinned.

"I had no idea you liked it so rough," she said loudly, and punched his arm with just enough force to make him stand up straight. Three people coughed, and one of the ensigns gasped and pushed her paperwork off her station. Gaeta smiled.

"Thanks for that," he said, sounding satisfied, and Kara grinned. "They should be talking about this for awhile."

"Anything to help your street cred, Lieutenant," she teased, stepping back and wiggling her eyebrows at him. She gestured toward the card. "You sure that isn't a problem?"

"Hey," he said, glancing smugly around the control room, "You do me a solid, I do you a solid." He lifted his shoulders in a careful shrug.

She laughed and shoved her hands in her pockets. "See you later, Felix."

"Anytime, Starbuck," he muttered. "Anytime."


End file.
